starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Act 2
Synopsis In the Kao Council meeting room, all the members are discussing the candidates who passed the Musical Department auditions. However, no one seems to understand Otori's choices as all members on his team did not pass the criteria for the audition. Akatsuki thinks that Otori used his family to get into the council, but Hiragi tells him that everyone is equal and that Otori can do whatever he likes as long as he takes responsibility. Holding a map, Hoshitani tries to find the practice room for Team Otori's first practice. Eventually arriving, Hoshitani enters and greets everyone in the room, but no one replies. Tengenji questions his presence as the middle school that Hoshitani was in didn't have a music course (Hoshitani not understanding how the practice schedule works, as he showed up on time and in his school uniform, also proves his point). Tsukigami speaks up and says that they can confirm whether Hoshitani belonged on the team by asking their coach. Otori then enters by performing his song as a welcoming performance. Tengenji cuts off his welcoming speech to question if there was a person in this room that didn't belong, but Otori confirms that all five members are a part of his team. After asking each member to introduce themselves, Otori continues his welcoming speech, saying that they will have to work as a team to overcome the two upcoming auditions if they wish to get into the Musical Department. Otori then gives the five scripts for "Ayanagi Gakuen Murder Case" and after assigning them parts, tells them to act it out. Meanwhile, Hiragi walks past the practice hall and Otori takes notice of his presence. The team begins to act out the play and everyone finds Hoshitani's acting disappointing and dreadful (except for Otori who is amused at his overacting). The play continues on, but midway through, they find a blank page in the script and are told they must improvise from that point onwards. Kuga then passes a small piece of paper to Hoshitani. The play resumes, but Hoshitani, who has no plan, is unable to give an answer as to who the culprit is, leaving Nayuki, Tengenji and Tsukigami in despair. In an attempt to rescue him, Nayuki improvises a scenario where there is no murderer. Tsukigami and Tengenji successfully play off this (showing off their abilities at the same time), but when Hoshitani joins in, he ends up bringing them back to where they started. As this occurs, Kuga walks away and sits down. As Tsukigami and Tengenji attempt to get Kuga involved, Hoshitani suddenly remembers the piece of paper. Taking it out as an prop, he accuses Kuga of being the murderer. Kuga smiles in response before coughing out 'blood' and dying. As Hoshitani continues on, Tengenji and Tsukigami are in shock over the appearance of the dying message and the fake blood. The play is then stopped and Otori ends the practice session. As he leaves, he glances out to the window, only to find that Hiragi has already left. After the session ends, everyone lets out a sigh of relief and Hoshitani thanks Kuga for the paper. Tsukigami tells Kuga that giving Hoshitani a note won't help him in the long run. Kuga, however, just smilies to himself as the paper was blank to begin with. Tengenji then comes up to Hoshitani and scolds him for his terrible acting. Hoshitani acknowledges that everyone had to help him, but Tsukigami states that he was only performed for his own sake. Hiragi is seen taking a stroll around the school grounds when Otori calls out to him that he could have at least told him his thoughts. Hiragi brushes him off, saying that it would be problematic if the members of a Star Team were chosen to fit the requirement of "interesting" and restates that he does not approve of Otori's methods. Hiragi agrees that while he did say Otori could do whatever he wanted, as the heir to the Hiragi family, he does not wish to see any actions that would disgrace the academy and will not forgive Otori for doing such. Hiragi then expresses his hope that Otori's students will not be eliminated at the upcoming performance as it would set a bad example for a Star Team to be eliminated so early. Otori tells him to watch and see for himself because he will raise them into one of a kind musical stars. Hiragi walks away, saying that Otori really doesn't understand anything, while Otori quietly notes that it is not as if he doesn't understand, but that he doesn't want to understand. It is dinner time back at the dormitories and Hoshitani and Nayuki are discussing the day's practice session. Hoshitani admits that he is the one that can't do anything and will have to work even harder. Nayuki comments that he is jealous of Hoshitani's positivity. Hoshitani reveals that it's because he has a person that he admires and tells Nayuki that in order to not drag his teammates down, he'll have to catch up and will begin special training tomorrow. Nayuki then performs his song, thanking Hoshitani for being his friend and for being there for him, and agrees to help Hoshitani whenever he needs him. Back in his own room, Otori says that his members might be able to change the way the academy has always been and wonders whether betting on Hoshitani to lead them will pay off. He is then interrupted by Tengenji who, with a frustrated look on his face, knocks to enter. He demands to have Hoshitani removed from the team, believing that he will drag everyone else down and that they would have a better chance of surviving as a team of four. Outside the room, Tsukigami listens in on their conversation. Characters in order of Appearance *Hiragi Tsubasa *Otori Itsuki *Akatsuki Kyoji *Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Sazanami Sakuya *Hoshitani Yuta *Tengenji Kakeru *Tsukigami Kaito *Kuga Shu *Nayuki Toru Insert Songs *[[☆SHOW TIME 2☆|'I Only Music']] by Otori Itsuki *[[☆SHOW TIME 1☆|'MY FRIEND～If You are Satisfied With Me～']] by Nayuki Toru Trivia * Team Otori makes their first appearance as a group. *During the first television broadcast: **Nayuki and Tengenji host the preview of the next episode (Act 3). *During the second television broadcast: **Kuga and Hoshtani host the CC before this episode starts (accompanied 4-koma comic drawn by Aokita Ren). Official Screenshots 00000108.jpg 00000109.jpg 00000110.jpg 00000111.jpg 00000112.jpg 00000113.jpg 00000114.jpg 00000115.jpg Navigation Category:Episode